Newton's Third Law of Emotion
by FindMeBroken
Summary: For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Slight Drabble. Literati.
1. The Action

**Hey everybody! Here's a short little Literati Drabble based on Newton's Third Law of Motion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls, except maybe one or two posters and all six seasons on DVD.**

Chapter One: The Action

"Because I still love you!" she screamed.

He hadn't expected that answer, but he wasn't unhappy with it, which was all too clear by the sudden swoop of his arms that picked her up just high enough so her neck was level with his lips and that's where he started, leaving a trail of kisses along her throat, jaw line, and cheek, until her feet were back flat on the ground and their mouths were connected.

Eventually they had to break away for air, and they stood forehead to forehead, gasping until one of them could form words.

He caught his breath first, "I never stopped loving you either."

She smiled a bit, but it wasn't her warm, passionate smile, he knew, it was her obnoxious, deliberate smile that he loved nonetheless, "I know."

He gave her a quick kiss and then backed away, looking into her eyes, "What about the boyfriend?"

She sighed and looked into the distance.

All he wanted to do was kiss her again but he knew this had to be cleared up first, "Rory, what about your boyfriend?"

"I…," she started, but closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "I lied. I don't love him."

Now it was his turn to give her the obnoxious smile, "I know."

She looked at him, almost surprised, but then gave in, "Of course you did. I mean," and then she proceeded to repeat his earlier words, "it is what it is, you, me."

"Yeah," he smiled, "It finally is."

**Okay, I know it's extremely short. Most of these chapters will be. That's just the way I decided to write it. I would love any constructive critcism and ideas. The only thing that I _DO NOT_, and I repeat, _DO NOT _want to hear is that there are are too many pronouns. I did that on purpose.**


	2. The Observation

Chapter Two: The Observation

She gripped the steering wheel as her mind replayed the events of the night.

_She hadn't been waiting for him, or maybe she had, but she didn't realize it at the time. She just wanted some time to clear her head before heading home. She left the publishing house and was prepared to go "home" to the loneliness of the empty apartment she shared with her boyfriend. He was off on some trip where a bunch of rich kids got drunk and jumped off a cliff. _

_She was on her way to the car when she realized she wasn't ready to leave, so she took a seat against the outer wall of Truncheon and thought for a long time. She hadn't even realized she had been there so long until the door opened and a man walked up. _

_She looked up and met familiar eyes, sighing at her bad luck._

_They were both silent in shock and she stood, preparing herself for the approaching interrogation, as he found his voice first, "Rory, what are you still doing here?"_

_She shrugged and looked around at the parking lot, "I-I don't know. I guess I just lost track of time. But, you know, I should really be getting home now."_

_But she didn't move. She stood in place in front of him, looking anywhere else but the eyes that were boring into her._

"_Rory," he said slowly and eerily calm, "What are you still doing here?"_

_Finally she looked at him, "I just answered you."_

"_No." he said, "I don't mean here, in front of my place of work. I mean, here, in my life, as the woman I love. Why haven't you gone back to your boyfriend?"_

_He had expected an outburst but not the one that she gave, and she hadn't expected to say it either, "Because I still love you!"_

_And with that, he kissed her._

She touched her lips slightly and then returned her hands to the steering wheel. Rain had started to fall and her windshield wipers made a rhythmic noise as they tried to clear her vision, but it wasn't working. The rain was falling too hard. She glanced to her left, and noticed oddly that the cars next to her didn't seem to have a problem with the rain. And then she realized, foolishly, as she turned of the wipers that it wasn't raining.

She was crying.

She pulled off to the side of the road and sat and cried for hours.

--

Her boyfriend had arrived home the night after the incident outside Truncheon. She hadn't been able to tell him that she was moving out yet, but he noticed that something was odd. She had never been this jittery, and had never pushed his hand off of her knee during breakfast.

He was surprised, that as smart as she was, she hadn't noticed that he knew something was wrong. But she had noticed, she just refused to give in just yet.

Finally, after a week, he got tired of her oddities and addressed the situation.

"What's going on with you?"

Her head shot up, the spoon of cereal still halfway to her mouth, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since I got home you've been acting weird. Rory, what's going on with you?"

She put the spoon down in her bowl and looked him square in the eye, "Logan, we need to talk."

"Ah," he nodded, "You're leaving me again? Don't worry, you'll be back."

She pushed her chair back and stood up, outraged, "God damnit, Logan! I wanted to be civil about this! But, no, you just had to go and be yourself."

He laughed, "Oh really? And who exactly am I?"

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched, "A whiny, rich, cheating jerk who I regret ever falling in love with."

She watched his face fall and she knew she had hurt him. But at least she had been faithful, "Oh, and one more thing. You're also a person who, thankfully, is so easy to fall out of love with."

The hurt look on his face vanished and he got a cruel gleam in his eye, "The girls I screwed in London didn't think so."

Figures, he had cheated on her again. She nodded knowingly and grabbed her coat, "I'll be back for my stuff tomorrow afternoon. Make sure you're out from 12-6."

The door slammed and his smirk fell, and in his eyes it was obvious he knew how much he screwed things up, and he also knew that this time she wouldn't be back.

This time she left him for someone else.

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews. And please, please, please, this year I started in a very prestigious all-girls prep school, and I've become very self-conscious about my writing and if you read I would love it if you could review with any constructive criticism and input so that I can work at getting better. And once again, the only thing I don't want to hear is that there are too many pronouns. I did it on purpose. **


	3. The Reaction

**Chapter Three: The Reaction**

"You what?!?" her mother shrieked into the phone.

"Can we not talk about this now? I'll be home in ten minutes." She knew that her mother was happy on the inside for her break up with the rich jerk, but she wasn't happy about the reasoning: one tall, gorgeous bad boy that had once reeked the streets of Stars Hollow with pranks and a voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess. See you soon." And there was a click. She looked down at the phone before snapping it shut.

--

Ten minutes later she stood on the steps of her childhood home. She knocked, knowing that she didn't have to, but feeling that she should.

Her mother came to the door and smiled, "Welcome home, kid."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before crashing into a huge bear hug.

"It's been too long," she replied into her mother's shoulder.

Her mother agreed and led her into the house.

As soon as they were seated, her mother looked to her, "Details, now."

She smiled, "I broke up with Logan."

"I know, you already told me that, not that I hadn't expected it. But what about Jess?"

She smiled wider, "I guess we're back together. I mean, we've only spoken once since that night, and we made plans to meet up in New Haven next week. Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy with Jess."

"Good."

--

"They what?!?" an outraged man slammed the counter as he hissed these words.

"Calm down, Luke," his fiancée tried to comfort, "They're mature now. They're older. They're –"

But he cut her off, "They're Rory and Jess, Lorelai. Nothing every good comes out of Rory, Jess, and relationship in the same sentence."

"But, think about it, Luke. You said yourself just last week that Jess has matured. He's really pulled himself together. He wrote a book, for god sakes. He wrote a book for her," she watched as her betrothed took all of this in, "Besides, he makes her happy."

He turned to her and smiled, "Well, then I guess we'll just have to deal with the incestuous children in our family."

Her mouth grew wide, "Luke!"

He just kissed her, handed her a to-go cup, and went back to work.

--

"Hello, dear Uncle," the surly, young man said into his phone.

"Hey, Jess. How'd you know it was me?"

"Just got Caller ID installed. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think I have that. You're gonna have to teach me how to use it next time you're here. By the way, when will you be coming to visit? Your mother and sister miss you."

The young man sighed, "Actually, I was thinking about coming next week. I have a meeting in New Haven, so since I was in the area I figured I drive down and visit you."

"In the area?" his uncle laughed.

"Yeah, so it's kind of hectic around here. Was there another reason you called?"

"Uh, actually, yeah," the older man said, now unexplainably nervous, "I had an interesting conversation with Lorelai this morning."

"Huh. Aren't all the conversations with her interesting?"

"Jess," his uncle warned.  
"Continue," he said.

"So, I was talking to Lorelai. And you know the kind of relationship her and Rory have. So of course Lorelai would know about the men in Rory's life. Jess, is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

He laughed a little, "Actually, I think it would be better not to waste my breath. Knowing how much the Gilmores like to talk, I'm assuming you already know the story."

His uncle laughed at that but instantly stopped, "You do realize you're going to be dating my soon-to-be-wife's daughter. So that means you're dating my soon-to-be step-daughter. Which, in turn, means you're going to be dating your cousin."

"_Step _cousin."

The older man laughed, which resulted in hearing a dial tone from the phone.


	4. The Conclusion

Chapter Four: The Conclusion

He sat down across from her at a small round table in the middle of a crowded coffee shop.

"Hey," she said without looking up from the book in her hands.

"Hey," he said, glancing at the title, then nodding in approval.

A think silence settled between them but she didn't notice. She was too absorbed by her book. He watched her read and felt himself fall even more in love with her. Her hands shifted a little and the book jacket slid down, revealing the top of a different book than what the cover said.

"Wait a second," he said and reached across the table, grabbing the book from her hands.

Her eyes widened and she grasped the air in front of her trying to reclaim her book, "Jess! Hey!"

He slid off the paper cover and examined the real cover of the book. A smirk appeared on his face, "I don't believe this. Rory Gilmore, you never cease to amaze me."

He looked up to see her sitting with her shoulders hunched and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, now don't feel bad," he said, "I think the fact that you were so infatuated with a Hemmingway book just makes us so much more compatible. And that you hid it from me, you sneaky girl, that just makes you so much sexier!"

Her face reddened a bit but she didn't speak. He smiled at the fact that he could make her blush.

"Don't feel bad, though," he continued, "At least you're not carrying around The Subsect with you. That would just be creepy."

She blushed more and reached into her purse pulling out the previously mentioned book.

He laughed, "Oh dear god. How many books do you carry with you?"

She smiled sheepishly and reached into her purse again pulling out two more books, a magazine, and a Memo pad.

He just smiled and shook his head, "You know, one of these days that bag is gonna break."

She nodded, "Oh, I know. It's happened before. I have plenty more of the same one at home for when that time comes again."

"Weirdo."

"Yeah, well, what can I do?"

He looked at her and smiled, getting lost in her beauty.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious, "What are you looking at?"

"I know this is going to sound insanely cliché, but I'm just admiring how beautiful you are."

She stayed silent for a few moments and then said, "Yeah, that was totally cliché."

He laughed at her dodging of the compliment, but leaned back in his chair and continued to look at her, smirking when she lifted up her menu to block her face.

After a few minutes, he broke the silence, "I spoke to Luke."

"Huh," she said, not looking up from her menu, "That's cool"

"You broke up with Logan."

"Yup. I told you I would."

"I love you," he said, abrubtly.

She looked up and laughed, "I love you too."


End file.
